<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lockdown Shenanigans by SerenityStargazer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949433">Lockdown Shenanigans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer'>SerenityStargazer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And now there's smut., Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Clearing the air, Come Eating, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley's "My Angel" playlist, Experienced Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Look here; a chapter without smut!, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Slow Dancing, Still no smut...yet, Time for Dessert!, Virgin Crowley (Good Omens), Wot? No smut yet? Inconceivable!, lockdown - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,428</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityStargazer/pseuds/SerenityStargazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Neil, David, Michael, Douglas and crew, we have a lovely new bit of canon to play with. </p>
<p>Crowley has offered to bring wine to the bookshop, but Aziraphale has turned him down. But since when has that ever stopped our wily demon?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Good Omens Lockdown fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Speaking Aziraphalean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley put down the phone feeling disgruntled. He was sure the angel would have gone for some wine and cake-eating-while-Crowley-watched. Break the rules? What nonsense was that? Angelic nonsense, he supposed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So why did Aziraphale call him? He said he was happy, content and well-fed. He didn't want to see Crowley. Least not till this was over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hold up now. What exactly did he mean by "this"? Could be lockdown. But. What if "this" just meant the phone call? You know. In Aziraphale-speak. Aziraphalean.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could be why he called in the first place, that. Maybe the angel missed him, too? Well, missed his drinking, fussing-at, morally-less-than companion, more like. But he could work with that. Spending lockdown in the bookshop sounded way less boring than napping through.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And maybe. Maybe with enough time and wine, he'd find the courage to tell Aziraphale how he felt. The angel had called him. Maybe he would take the plunge first and Crowley could gratefully follow after. Probably not. But maybe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right then. He needed wine. He expected there would be a case of an excellent assortment waiting for him in the kitchen. He imagined how pleased Aziraphale would be and allowed himself a small smile of satisfaction now so he could play it cool in the shop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ah. The plants. He went to the plant room and made sure they were well-watered. "Alright, you lot, listen up," he bellowed fiercely. "I'll be away for a bit tending to the angel. That does NOT give you permission to slack off! I'll be popping back from time to time and I had best not find any leaf spots when I do! Am I making myself perfectly clear?!" He looked around at the trembling leaves with satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The only thing left was to talk Aziraphale into inviting him over. He could just pop over without, but then he'd spend the whole quarantine hearing Aziraphale fuss about it. He rather hoped they'd find more interesting ways to while away the days.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He draped himself sideways over the arms of his throne and called Aziraphale on his mobile. It only took two rings for the angel to pick up, so he must have been waiting for the call. Crowley grinned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello. I'm afraid the bookshop is quite closed. Lockdown, you know. Must stay safe."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aw, now, staying safe isn't any fun, is it?" Crowley said, putting some pout in it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Crowley?" The demon could hear the relief in the angel's voice. "What are you doing? I thought you were down for a long nap!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wouldn't be any fun without you, angel," Crowley purred. "Wanna come have a nap with me?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What?! Most certainly not!" Crowley could imagine the blush and fluster and just grinned bigger. "That would be most inappropriate! And I...I don't even like naps!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Relax, angel. It was only a suggestion. How's about I pop over with that wine instead? I could taste some of that cake you've been baking and we could...hang out. Debate whether </span>
  <span>Hamilton</span>
  <span> counts as an actual musical. It has to be more interesting than spending the next month apart."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But...but the rules, dear boy."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What rules? Families are allowed to lockdown together, yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, certainly. But we are not...family, Crowley."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Pfff. We've known each other for six thousand years. Chose our own side against Heaven and Hell. Don't get more family than that in my book."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Perhaps," the angel said slowly. Yes! He was starting to crack. Crowley stayed silent while letting Aziraphale talk himself into doing what he had wanted all along.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I could keep an eye on you here. Keep you from causing mischief in these already trying times."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, yes," Crowley agreed, "thwarting works ever so better in person. Never know what I might get up to when I'm bored."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well...alright then. Don't let the humans see you and don't forget the wine!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure thing, angel. See you in a bit then." Crowley hung up and basked in satisfaction for a moment. Silly angel. Ridiculous, really. And no one he'd rather spend lockdown with in the universe. He went to the kitchen, grabbed the box of wine bottles, and replaced his grin with his usual air of nonchalance. "Let the games begin!" he thought, and snapped his flat locked as he sauntered vaguely over to the lift down.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Kiss the Chef</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley stared at the angry angel, standing there with his hands on his hips, wearing an apron that said….Crowley grinned, ignoring the fuss Aziraphale was making. He waved away the mess from the floor and stepped up to Aziraphale. He gently placed a hand on each flushed cheek and Aziraphale's lecture trailed into stunned silence. Leaning in, Crowley softly brushed his lips across the sweet bow of Aziraphale's mouth. The angel's eyes closed and he sighed as Crowley drew back and dropped his hands.</p>
<p>Aziraphale’s eyes flew open and he touched his lips in wonder. But then…"Crowley!" he gasped. "Whatever has possessed you?!"</p>
<p>"Just following directions, angel," the demon replied innocently.</p>
<p>"Directions? What are you going on about, you...you...you wily tempter!"</p>
<p>Crowley raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Aziraphale's apron, which read in cheerful letters, "Kiss the Chef!" Aziraphale looked down at himself, blushed from the tip of his ears to the top of his collar (probably below that, but it was impossible to prove), and started sputtering.<br/>"But...but...I didn't mean...I just grabbed an apron to protect my clothes. I wanted you to have some warm cake tonight!"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To both of their surprise, things are progressing in the bookshop.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>By the time he reached the bookshop, Crowley had a takeaway bag of Aziraphale's favorite sushi and a box of assorted truffles from the chocolatier to go with the case of wines. He made sure no humans were looking and snapped the shop door open. Barely counted as a miracle, really.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sauntered in, but Aziraphale was nowhere to be seen. "Oi! Angel!" he called, " I come bearing gifts! Where do you want them all?" He heard a clatter from the back and a loud, "oh, blast it all!" He placed all the goodies on the front counter, snapped the door shut and locked, and headed off to see if he could rescue the angel from whatever had happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Rounding the shelves to the kitchenette, Crowley could see there was cake batter all over the floor  and some splattered on a very put upon angel. He stopped to assess the damage and just how annoyed Aziraphale was feeling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Anthony J. Crowley, you startled me! And just looked at this mess!" No made-up middle name; just the J. Aziraphale wouldn't send him back to his flat then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stared at the angry angel, standing there with his hands on his hips, wearing an apron that said….Crowley grinned, ignoring the fuss Aziraphale was making. He waved away the mess from the floor and stepped up to Aziraphale. He gently placed a hand on each flushed cheek and Aziraphale's lecture trailed into stunned silence. Leaning in, Crowley softly brushed his lips across the sweet bow of Aziraphale's mouth. The angel's eyes closed and he sighed as Crowley drew back and dropped his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s eyes flew open and he touched his lips in wonder. But then…"Crowley!" he gasped. "Whatever has possessed you?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just following directions, angel," the demon replied innocently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Directions? What are you going on about, you...you...you wily tempter!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at Aziraphale's apron, which read in cheerful letters, "Kiss the Chef!" Aziraphale looked down at himself, blushed from the tip of his ears to the top of his collar (probably below that, but it was impossible to prove), and started sputtering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But...but...I didn't mean...I just grabbed an apron to protect my clothes. I wanted you to have some warm cake tonight!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley just grinned, crossed his arms, leaned against the wall, and waited for Aziraphale to wind down. "Was it so very terrible, angel?" he asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Terrible? No! Of course not! It was quite lovely, in fact. But we're an-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Angel and a demon blahdity-blah-blah-blah," Crowley interrupted, rolling his eyes. "Aziraphale, we’re on our own side now. Have been since the Apoca-flop. I don't know about you, but I've been wanting to do that since….Well, for a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, certainly I have entertained thoughts about it...about you...for some time. But -"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley interrupted again. "We held hands on the bus. All the way back from Tadfield. No smiting, no Falling, no damnation. And we were in each other's corporations for the Switch. Can't get much closer than that! The demerits police didn't jump out and scold us, did they?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I...I suppose you're right," the angel mused. Then his eyes gleamed. "I think...just to make sure, you understand...we should try it again. Perhaps a bit longer? Make sure there are no repercussions."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There's my little hedonist! What would you say to moving this little experiment to the sofa?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'd say, 'After you, foul fiend'!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>^o0o^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat down next to each, both a little unsure how to proceed. "So. You're sure you want me to kiss you again?" Crowley asked, nervous the angel had changed his mind during the few steps to the backroom sofa.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, there is one thing first. If you don't mind," Aziraphale replied, looking right at Crowley. And that just wasn't fair! Like he could refuse the angel anything if he was looking at him like that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gulped. "What do you want, angel?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I want you to take your glasses off. Please? I love your eyes and miss seeing them. And, if we're going to do this, then we should be open and honest with each other."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No problem, Aziraphale. That's an easy request." He took off his glasses and tossed them on the coffee table. "Anything else?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, that's just fine, my dear...dearest. So lovely to see you again." Aziraphale reached up a tentative hand to touch Crowley's cheek. "Your eyes are so lovely. I've always thought so. So expressive and golden and uniquely you!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley's ears burned and he squirmed uncomfortably at the compliment. But the angel was touching him and looking at him and, well, that was a thing, right enough. "Shut up," he said, though without much venom. "You're the fucking angel with your fluffy halo of curls and soft hands and...and smile-thingy…." He trailed off as Aziraphale just sat there glowing at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not yet, I'm not," Aziraphale said with a chuckle</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not what?" asked the puzzled demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Fucking. I'm not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> angel. Not yet. Wouldn't mind being a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing</span>
  </em>
  <span> angel though. If you would be so kind?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet?!! What did the blessed angel mean by “yet”?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Crowley's mind was spinning so fast, he was completely frozen in place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale waited, but grew impatient as Crowley struggled to process. "Nevermind then, dearest. I'll just get us started instead," he murmured. Keeping his left hand on Crowley's cheek, the right reached up to the back of his demon's head, pulling him down for a soft, lingering kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s limbs never really followed the dictates of his brain anyway, so, on their own, his arms wrapped around Aziraphale, pulling him in closer. Aziraphale sighed and wriggled into the embrace, and, suddenly, Crowley was back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Relaxing into the kiss, Crowley floated happily. Aziraphale smelled so good. Felt so good. Crowley thought he could happily stay here kissing Aziraphale for the rest of lockdown.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All too soon, Aziraphale drew back, sighed and took a deep breath. Then he froze and took another deep breath. "What's that lovely odor, Crowley? Is that...sushi?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep. It's on the front counter waiting for you, angel." Crowley watched as Aziraphale hopped up, kissing abandoned and forgotten for the moment over the tantalizing promise of his favorite meal. "There are truffles and wine out there, too," he called after the angel. It was a shame to halt the kissing, he thought. But, knowing Aziraphale, he'd be back for more later. And there was still that "yet" ringing in the back of Crowley's mind, full of promise. Lockdown in the bookshop was proving to be far more interesting than he had dared hope.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dinner is postponed a bit as the guys hash out some hard truths.</p>
<p>“I said, shut it!” Crowley raged on. “I am tired of you expecting the worst from me. Took you till Arma-didn’t to leave your side, but I hadn’t really been working for Hell for centuries. Took credit for the shite the humans came up with, spread some mischief and chaos, sure. But actual evil deeds? What’s the last one you can recall me doing, hmmm?” He stopped and stared at Aziraphale, waiting for an answer.</p>
<p>“Well, there surely must be some,” the angel looked worried and puzzled. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t recall a single time the demon had willingly done anything evil. “I mean...you were getting commendations all the time. Surely you were doing...something...wicked. Sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Aziraphale, we’re on our own side now, but you still act like I’m not to be trusted. If that’s the way you really feel, perhaps a nap would be better for me after all. I seem to have lost my appetite for watching you eat cake.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry. They just had some things to clear up between them before they could enjoy some serious hunkering down.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span> Aziraphale came back with the sushi and truffles and wine and set about getting plates and glasses, happily bustling about while Crowley watched, sprawled out on his side of the sofa. He’s like a bird, Crowley mused, always flitting about, fluffing his pretty feathers. Except smart. Birds weren’t so bright, but Aziraphale was. Clever and bright, always trying to store all that knowledge in his shop and in his brain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Coming in with the goblets for the wine and the corkscrew, Aziraphale sat himself down right next to Crowley on the sofa. Right next. As in knees-touching, turn-your-head-to-be-in-kissing-range next. Crowley froze, not wanting to frighten his golden bird away. Aziraphale kept chattering on as he divided the sushi onto two plates, put the bowl of soy sauce in the middle, and poured them each a glass of the wine. He looked up and smiled warmly at the demon and Crowley felt a flash of panic, realizing he was still sitting there without his glasses and Aziraphale could read the emotions on his face. Aziraphale lifted his glass and Crowley slowly followed suit, feeling like he was in an episode of Twilight Zone or something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here’s to hunkering down together for lockdown!” the angel toasted happily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hunkering down,” the demon repeated. He looked away quickly and swallowed half the glass in one go. Aziraphale had a long sip, put down the glass, and picked up the first slice of sushi with his chopsticks, dipping it into the soy sauce with great satisfaction. He hummed happily as the flavors burst on his tongue and Crowley chanced a look at him. Aziraphale’s eyes were closed and he wore his contented smile. Crowley smiled softly at him, amazed that he was allowed to be so close. It felt so fast and Aziraphale had always gone so slow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then those ocean blue eyes were open and upon him, catching the last glimmer of Crowley’s smile before he returned to his usual smirk. Aziraphale sighed. “That is just scrumptious, my dear. Thanks ever for stopping by for it.” Then he paused in thought. “You didn’t endanger Mr. Mitiagui, did you, dear? Stopping by the restaurant, I mean. I know you’re a demon and meant to be tempting them, but it would be terrible if he were exposed to the virus and became ill.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley was stunned at first, then anger flashed through him. He had already told Aziraphale he had no intention of bringing harm to any of the humans, especially not those who were important to the angel. Why was Aziraphale always so quick to believe the worse about him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wot?!” he sputtered. “Endanger your sushi chef? Of course not!” He stood and started pacing. “You always do this, Aziraphale. Always think I’m up to evil. Trying to harm them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you are a demon,” Aziraphale began, still not aware that there was a new step being added to their ancient dance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it!” Crowley shouted. “I went in there tonight to get your favorite sushi. I strengthened the immune systems of all the humans there and destroyed any germs lingering on any of the hard surfaces in the restaurant. And I left them with an obscenely large tip to help them through these hard times. Does that sound like ‘endangering’ to you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh. Oh, my dear boy, that was very - “</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said, shut it!” Crowley raged on. “I am tired of you expecting the worst from me. Took you till Arma-didn’t to leave your side, but I hadn’t really been working for Hell for centuries. Took credit for the shite the humans came up with, spread some mischief and chaos, sure. But actual evil deeds? What’s the last one you can recall me doing, hmmm?” He stopped and stared at Aziraphale, waiting for an answer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, there surely must be some,” the angel looked worried and puzzled. Now that he thought about it, he couldn’t recall a single time the demon had willingly done anything evil. “I mean...you were getting commendations all the time. Surely you were doing...something...wicked. Sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aziraphale, we’re on our own side now, but you still act like I’m not to be trusted. If that’s the way you really feel, perhaps a nap would be better for me after all. I seem to have lost my appetite for watching you eat cake.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You say I lie all the time. But I don’t. Not to you. Only two times I can think of: when we argued about the holy water and I said I didn’t need you, and when I said I could leave and never even think about you. Those were lies. Because, bless me, I always need you and I am always bloody thinking about you. But you? You lied all the time, didn’t you? ‘Oh, I don’t know him. We’re not friends. We’ve never even met.’ ‘If you must know, it was the crepes.’ ‘Of course I would tell you. We’re friends. Why would you think otherwise?’ ‘I don’t even like you.’” His voice shattered with the last one and he fell to his knees next to the angel.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s the truth, Aziraphale? Are we friends? Something more? Or were you speaking the truth all those times I thought you were lying? Have you just been stringing me along for six thousand years, laughing with the other angels about your pet demon who was foolish enough to hope you might care about his wretched heart?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up to see tears dripping down Aziraphale’s face. Silently, the angel pushed the coffee table back and knelt in front of his wounded friend. He wrapped his arms around Crowley and hugged him tightly. “Oh, my dearest,” he whispered brokenly in Crowley’s ear, “I really have been just the worse, haven’t I?” He leaned back and raised Crowley’s head. “Here is the truth, dearest.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You captured my heart at the Wall. I fought it and denied it for centuries. When you came with your questions at the Ark, I was...well, having a bit of a crisis of faith, I supposed you’d say. You voiced the questions burning in my heart. I knew you were trouble then, and I tried to stay away from you. But I couldn’t. Every time we met, it became worse...the need to see you and hear your voice. And it was so dangerous! If the archangels found out about us being friends...well, as you know, they are not a forgiving lot. I lived in fear of them finding out and dousing you with holy water to end the problem. So I never admitted how much your friendship meant, not even to myself.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And then you asked for holy water and I was terrified. What did you know? Had you heard rumors? I couldn’t bear the idea of the world without you! And you disappeared. For almost a century, there was not a peep from you. I was afraid you had found another way to your holy water and I would never see you again. There was no one I could ask without risking everything. All I could do was wait. I built up my walls. Pretended not to think of you. Learned the gavotte and became friends with Oscar and Robbie.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then the second world war came and I did hear rumors. I hung around Saint James’s and stayed at the bookshop, hoping you would stop by and we could mend fences. But you never came and I despaired. I took the assignment as an agent to, well, get my mind off you. Do some good. Make a difference. And we both know how well that turned out. If you hadn’t saved me, I would probably still be stuck filing in Heaven, waiting for the paperwork for my new corporation to go through.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It was still dangerous for us to be close, but how could I stay away? I gave you the holy water. It was meant to show I trusted you. I put it in my tartan thermos to remind you I cared. I couldn’t give you a commitment or promise. All I could give you was...hope. Hope that we could meet openly in the future somehow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And, yes, I wanted to believe God would fix things. That the End could be avoided. I couldn’t stand to believe I had spent all those years, not questioning, not disobeying, only for them to pat me on the head and tell me to be a good little soldier and end the world I loved. To end you, the demon I loved.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley looked thunderstruck at that and opened his mouth to try and say...something. Aziraphale touched a finger to his lips and shushed him. “We’ll revisit that part. I promise. But let me finish with the other first.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Surviving was a bit of a shock. Saving the Earth was a bigger one. Escaping from both Heaven and Hell and being allowed to have a life where we could be friends openly? I rarely had let myself imagine or even dream of that. It seemed far too impossible. So sometimes I retreat to my old ways because they are so deeply entrenched. I am so, so sorry I have hurt you so deep and so often. My only defense is that I deemed it necessary to keep you safe. I know I said I forgave you that terrible day. But...can you ever forgive me, my dear?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stared at him for a moment, then collapsed into his arms. They held each other and cried and the wounds of the past started healing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he could speak, Crowley lifted his head and looked back at Aziraphale’s wet eyes. Bless it, the angel was pretty even when he cried, Crowley thought as he gathered what he wanted to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, angel, seems a bit backwards for you to be asking me for forgiveness, but...yeah. Most the time when you said that stuff, I would tell myself it was just an act. But other times...I would wonder which was the act and which was real. Now that I know, of course I forgive you for trying to keep us here and alive. I just had to be...sure.” He pulled away and sat with his back against the sofa, not looking at his friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But...love, angel? How could you possibly love me? As you’ve often said, I’m Fallen. A demon. I mean...I guess I could fall under the general love-everything love, sure. But...that’s not what you meant. Was it, Aziraphale?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, dear,” Aziraphale scooted over beside Crowley and laced their hands together. “That’s not what I meant. How does an angel fall in love with a demon? I guess it happens only when the demon is...you. The fierce protector of Free Will. Defender of children. My friend. My rescuer. The man with the plan. The one who walked through fire and defied Heaven for me. The bigger question would be, how could I not love you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They sat quietly together for a bit, remembering past misunderstandings and imagining a new, brighter future. Finally, Crowley dropped his head on Aziraphale’s broad shoulder and sighed. “Love you, too, ya know,” he said softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know, my dear. But it is still very sweet to hear it.” Aziraphale kissed the top of Crowley’s head and leaned his head to the demon’s. “‘M not sweet,” Crowley said. Aziraphale smiled and patted their joined hands. “I know, my dear. You are deliciously wicked.” They both sat together quietly, fairly humming in contentment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no!” Aziraphale sat straight up again. “The sushi! It will be all cold and ruined.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley chuckled. “It wouldn’t dare, angel. It wouldn’t dare.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm so glad y'all have been enjoying this. It's nice to take a break from the long chapters and write something short and set in current times. Kudos and comments really help and I thank you for them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Slow Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You do it on purpose then? Just to wind me up?"</p>
<p>"Well, of course, my dear. And you always respond so beautifully. I cannot wait to see your response when I make those noises under you."</p>
<p>With his usual cool suaveness, Crowley said, "Ngk" and froze.</p>
<p>With a rather smug look, Aziraphale said, "Oh, dear. I seem to have broken you. Now what can I do to fix you, hmm?"</p>
<p>"How about if we start with something calmer...slower? A slow dance, perhaps? I've never, but I've seen the young people do it and it doesn't look terribly difficult. Rather like a long hug to music.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Aziraphale placed the last bite of sushi in his mouth and moaned deep in his throat with enjoyment. Crowley licked his lip and shifted his legs to adjust his bits as subtle as he could with Aziraphale's thigh pressed lightly against his. He really wished he could have put his glasses back so he could watch the angel eat like usual, but Aziraphale had specifically asked him to leave them off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hold on there. Was that a smirk under the serviette pressed so primly to the angel's pink lips? Crowley's eyes narrowed as those blue eyes twinkled up at him in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Aziraphale?" he asked suspiciously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, my dear?" came the innocent reply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You do it on purpose then? Just to wind me up?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, of course, my dear. And you always respond so beautifully. I cannot wait to see your response when I make those noises under you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his usual cool suaveness, Crowley said, "Ngk" and froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a rather smug look, Aziraphale said, "Oh, dear. I seem to have broken you. Now what can I do to fix you, hmm?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"How about if we start with something calmer...slower? A slow dance, perhaps? I've never, but I've seen the young people do it and it doesn't look terribly difficult. Rather like a long hug to music.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking pleased and excited, the blond stood and pushed the coffee table over to the side of the rug. Then he turned back to the sofa. Crowley hadn't budged, but his eyes followed Aziraphale without blinking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm. We need some music. More recent than any of my recordings, I fear." He thought for a moment, then burst into a happy smile. "Your mobile plays music, doesn't it, dear?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Crowley nodded and handed Aziraphale his phone, still stunned but curious to see how the angel planned to navigate the high-tech instrument. Aziraphale took it and studied it for a moment, then pressed his thumb to it. Huh. Guess he'd been paying attention when he'd added the angel's thumbprint to unlock it after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale beamed as the phone lit up. The screen now showed a picture of him reading in the bookshop, his glasses perched on his nose and his favorite angel wing mug in his hand. Light streamed from the shop window, bathing him in a golden glow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Crowley," he said, "this is really quite good. You have a wonderful eye for capturing the light!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>""S'cause you're an angel. Light just...I dunno...follows you. Or something " Crowley muttered, looking pleased and embarrassed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The angel just smiled at him, then looked back at the mobile. "How does one work this?" he asked softly. "Oh well, I'll work it out as I go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He found an icon with a musical note and tried it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm...what are playlists? he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You can pick a bunch of songs around a theme so you can listen to them together," Crowley explained, surprised the angel had gotten so far. "Then, when you choose it, it'll play all those songs."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Crowley?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Mffh?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You have a playlist called ‘My Angel’?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Eerk..uhmm...possibly...yes?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Would it have any songs good for slow dancing?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley squirmed, but said, "Yeah, angel. It'll do."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Jolly good!" Aziraphale beamed. "Anthony J Crowley, would you do me the honor of this dance?" He held out his soft, strong hand, and what else could Crowley do but take it and move over to Aziraphale? The angel tapped the list and set it down on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The music started and Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley's neck and moved in close. Crowley closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and put his hands on the angel's back, just above his delectable tush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Paul Anka was singing, "Put your head on my shoulder," so Aziraphale did. Soft pale gold curls tickled Crowley's cheek, and he could hear the angel's heart beat and feel his breath warm against his neck. With a sigh, the demon pulled him in close, slightly swaying in place. He could happily stay right here the rest of the night. Week. Forever maybe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The song switched and the Righteous Brothers sang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, my love, my darling</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I've hungered for your touch</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>A long, lonely time</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Time goes by so slowly</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>And time can do so much</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Are you still mine?</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I need your love</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I need your love</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>God speed your love to me</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale turned his head and kissed a line up his neck. He buried his hands in Crowley's red waves, tugging to bring him closer still. Blessed Satan! Was this really happening? He groaned and sank his face against that fluffy halo of curls, breathing in the notes of vanilla, bay rum, and musk that was Aziraphale's scent. Although he knew that scent as well as his own, he'd never been able to breathe it in like this; long and deep and intimate. It was intoxicating, making him lightheaded and a bit giddy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then the next song started and Crowley stumbled. No, no, no, no! Why this one?!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Guess mine is not the first heart broken</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>My eyes are not the first to cry</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm not the first to know there's</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Just no getting over you</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>You know I'm just a fool who's willing</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>To sit around and wait for you</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>But baby can't you see there's nothing else for me to do</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm hopelessly devoted to you</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>But now there's no way to hide</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Since you pushed my love aside</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hopelessly devoted to you</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Hopelessly devoted to you</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale held tight so he didn't fall, but the angel didn't let go, either. All Crowley wanted to do was get to the mobile and skip to the next song.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Crowley? Are you alright, dear? Something bothering you?" The wretched angel was amused!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gritting his teeth, Crowley asked, "Isn't this one too be-bop for you, angel?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sly serpent!" Aziraphale said with a smile, "tempting me to like modern music." His smile faded and he paused to look seriously into Crowley's eyes. "It did feel hopeless, didn't it? And, yet, here we are. Together. Able to say,'I love you.' Right out loud. I love you, Crowley."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh," Crowley said in soft wonder. "Why? No, never mind that. Don't think about it. Might come to your senses and change your mind. Love you, too, angel. Think I need some more wine though. Sofa?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grabbed the angel's hand, reached his mobile and quickly thumbed off the music, and brought them back to the sofa. He collapsed in his usual sprawl and pulled Aziraphale down next to him. At least, that was his intent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale pivoted as he tugged and he found himself with a lapful of soft, delectable angel. An angel who promptly wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him. Soundly. And he was drowning in the smell, the taste, the feel of Aziraphale. As far as ways to discorporate go, this one was top of his list. When Aziraphale finally pulled away, Crowley couldn't help but chase those lips, red and swollen from their kiss, a high whine sounding unbidden from his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, don't look so disappointed, my dear," Aziraphale said with a fond smile. “I just...I never did have any dessert. And I find myself a bit...peckish. In need of a nibble, as it were.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright. Yeah. Cake or chocolates, angel?” Crowley reminded himself that he was still holding Aziraphale and Aziraphale was still holding him, so the day...err, evening...was already looking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually,” the angel said with a glint in his eye, “I was thinking of something else. Something I’ve been craving for a long time. And now I have such a strong desire, I don’t think anything else will quite satisfy me. Yes, I am rather famished for it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just tell me, angel. I’ll find a way to get it for you. Anything at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I don’t think it will be difficult to get. Hard, perhaps, but not difficult. What I want to taste...savor...delight in, dear boy, is your cock. If that’s agreeable with you.” And the bastard angel wiggled happily. While sitting with his thigh pressed up against Crowley’s stiffened member. No matter what he might say, Aziraphale could feel that his body was all for giving the angel what he wanted. And, Satan, it wasn’t like he didn’t want it, too. So...Crowley happily surrendered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Holy fuck, Aziraphale! You can’t say things like that!” was the token protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. I beg to differ. And...that wasn’t a no, was it?” the angel smirked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Crowley groaned, “it’s not a no, angel. It’s an oh-so-very-yes-why-are-you-still-in-my-lap yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With another happy wiggle, Aziraphale grabbed a throw pillow and slid off Crowley’s lap to the floor.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Put Your Head on My Shoulder" written and performed by Paul Anka.<br/>"Unchained Melody" performed by the Righteous Brothers and written by Alex North and Hyman Zaret.<br/>"Hopelessly Devoted to You" performed by Olivia Newton-John and written by John Farrar.</p>
<p>I'm trying to alternate between chapters of Lockdown Shenanigans and Pretty Boy. So my apologies if I'm sometimes a bit late. It's the first time I've had two WIPs at the same time. I hope you are enjoying this story as much as Aziraphale. Let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Blown Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Annnd...now there's smut. But don't blink or you might miss it!</p>
<p>Crowley sat stunned as Aziraphale slipped from his lap (from his LAP!!!) to the floor between his knees and started undoing his belt and fly. How had this happened? Hadn't he just walked through the shop door a few hours ago hoping to woo the angel into agreeing to be courted? Then he had kissed the angel, daring only because he could pass it off as a lark...a joke...because of the silly apron.</p>
<p>It was like a dam had broken and Aziraphale was the floodwaters crashing across his parched, barren land. The angel was kissing him and making lewd suggestions and asking him to dance and...and...telling him he was loved. And it was just...a lot.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley sat stunned as Aziraphale slipped from his lap (from his LAP!!!) to the floor between his knees and started undoing his belt and fly. How had this happened? Hadn't he just walked through the shop door a few hours ago hoping to woo the angel into agreeing to be courted? Then he had kissed the angel, daring only because he could pass it off as a lark...a joke...because of the silly apron.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was like a dam had broken and Aziraphale was the floodwaters crashing across his parched, barren land. The angel was kissing him and making lewd suggestions and asking him to dance and...and...telling him he was loved. And it was just...a lot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And suddenly he felt a cool breeze on his legs because, apparently, the angel got frustrated trying to get his tight black jeans down from his skinny hips and had simply miracled them away. Looking down, he saw Aziraphale looking up at him and licking his lips, his eyes hot and hungry. Aziraphale tore his eyes away and looked back down at his naked cock, which was the one part of his body feeling no conflict at all. It jutted long and red and already dripping to his navel. The angel made little noises of anticipation and wiggled like the waiter had just set a slice of chocolate ganache cake in front of him, and oh how it set his body aflame! Was that high whining from him? He wasn't aware of making it, but must do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then...hands! Aziraphale's soft, strong hands! One hand gripped his left thigh and the other, Sweet Satan!, was wrapped around the base of his cock. And then that sweet, proper mouth opened and that pink tongue, previously viewed only while eating, swirled around his tip, electrifying his entire body. “Mmmm”...the angel hummed, opened his mouth wide, and swallowed his cock down to where his hand was encircling him and...and….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Crowley’s mind blanked as Aziraphale pulled off, starting to say something about how scrummy he tasted. But he couldn’t focus because his circuits were overblown and his body no longer under his control and...and….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Helpless to stop, the demon felt his back arch and his muscles tighten and, oohh!, he was coming with a shout! Coming harder than he ever had at his own hand. Eyes shut and body tensed until he finally, finally came back down and melted into a puddle of burning goo.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hesitantly, he opened one eye. And quickly closed it, bringing his hands up to cover his face. His glimpse had shown him one very surprised looking angel, covered in come. It dripped from pale blond curls, covered his rounded forehead, and hung from his upturned nose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was trying to decide between going snake or simply discorporating when Aziraphale spoke up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well? Get your mobile, dearest, and take a picture. Wouldn't want to waste the...what do they call it?...pound shot?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Money shot, Aziraphale," he groaned. "It's called a money shot." But his hand obediently grabbed his device and thumbed it open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Quite so," Aziraphale said. "Let me know when you have the still shot, then switch to video, please."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Video? What the heaven for?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Crowley! Could you please just do as you're told? You won't be disappointed. I promise. Now take the photograph!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale returned to his original look of surprise and Crowley took the shot, still in an inner panic at the mess he had made of his angel. Then he switched to video mode.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Right then. Video in 3...2...and he hit record. Aziraphale licked his lips and hummed happily. Then he reached up with his index finger and gathered the come from above his eyes. With a wicked twinkle in his eyes, he stuck out his tongue and licked it clean, finishing by sticking it in his mouth and sucking off the last traces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, you are just so scrummy, my darling!" he declared as he reached up and used his palm to clear his cheek. He slowly licked it clean, obviously relishing his task. He continued until his face was mostly clean and gave Crowley a big wink with a saucy grin. Numbly, Crowley clicked off the record. When he returned the mobile to the side table, Aziraphale waved any remaining bits away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"There, love," Aziraphale said, "unexpected but still with its own benefits. Now you have some private mementos for times when we're apart. But, tell me, my dearest...just how long has it been since you had relations? With another person, I mean."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley blushed even redder and stared at Aziraphale like a possum caught in a torch beam rooting through the dust bins in the middle of the night. He sputtered about a bit before any actual words emerged, reluctant and hesitant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hard to say, really. In a time sense, it's all just a bit wibbly-wobbly. Not what you'd call recent, I suppose…." He didn't so much as trail off as run out of steam. Aziraphale knelt, quiet and thoughtful, for a moment. Then he placed a hand on each thin thigh and smiled gently into Crowley's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Darling, have you ever had sex with another being? he asked calmly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, of course...tempter is wot I am...what do ya think…" He closed his eyes, gave up, and breathed out heavily. "No, Aziraphale. No, I haven't. 'Cause none of them were you, yes? And if it weren't you, what would be the point, eh? Guess you've had my heart </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> my cock since the Wall, angel. Sorry to disappoint. Sorry to be such a non-fucking disaster. Sorry--"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale interrupted, "Anthony Crowley, you listen to me!" Crowley shut up and listened. "Stop apologizing for a gift beyond measure! To know that you've loved and wanted only me for six thousand years? No one else comes close to the devotion you have shown. I only wish I had known so I would have taken things a bit slower. Now, make no mistake, I do long to know every bit of you in the biblical sense. We’ve wasted far too many years, largely due to my cowardice. But I think slower might be a bit better for now? Give you some time to adjust?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. That would be good," The demon's voice held his relief. "I want you, too, Aziraphale. Think that’s bloody obvious. And soon. But, for right now? Maybe more kissing?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"May I sit in your lap? I really did enjoy being so close to you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah. Sure thing, angel."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And Crowley helped Aziraphale up, then pulled him into his lap, legs on either side, straddling him, as he sank deep into another electric kiss. Time seemed to cease as they tasted each other's mouths. Crowley could taste himself on Aziraphale's tongue, an oh wasn't that a thing! Finally Aziraphale pulled back a bit, staring into those golden eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You do know, my dear, that you never brought your trousers back?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yep," said Crowley, popping the 'p' in satisfaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale wiggled a bit, part to show his happiness and part to enjoy some friction from that long, hot shaft pressing ever more insistently against his cock. "Well then,"he said, "jolly good. However, I am feeling a bit...overdressed. Would you be willing to help me off with this tie, dearest?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With fingers that only trembled a wee bit, Crowley undid the bowtie and slid it off Aziraphale’s neck. Cricking his head from side to side, the angel sighed in satisfaction. He kept Crowley’s eyes as he reached up and unfastened the top three buttons on his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, angel. Look at you there. Practically naked, you are,” Crowley said a bit breathlessly. He tightened his arms around Aziraphale, sinking his face into the open collar and just breathing in the scent of his angel, rubbing his cheek on the soft, pale skin he hadn’t seen in centuries.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Aziraphale said while stroking his cheek, “perhaps we should move this upstairs then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley sat back, puzzled. “Upstairs? Wot’s upstairs besides more books?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My flat, silly serpent,” Aziraphale said softly. “My bedroom.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley’s eyes went big and almost round as he tried to assimilate this information. “You? Have a bedroom? With a proper bed in it?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale nodded, biting his bottom lip as his ears pinked up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But you don’t ever sleep, angel. Why’d you need a bed...unless...ooohh,” Crowley’s jaw dropped as another new thought barged its way inside his head. “‘Come up and see my etchings,’ said the spider to the fly,” he whispered, waggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Aziraphale sounded scandalized. “No! Never! Absolutely not! I assure you, my dear, that you would be the first being other than myself to utilize my bed for any purpose whatsoever!” His face flamed as Crowley raised his eyebrows and waited for an explanation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just...sometimes, especially in the cold months, it’s...pleasant to have a place to go and put on my pyjamas, lie under the covers, and read and drink hot cocoa.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And, perhaps, have the occasional private wank?” Crowley asked with a grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale’s face blazed, but he gathered himself, lifted his chin, and stared into those gorgeous golden eyes. “Yes,” he said. “Quite so. And in that sense, you have graced my bed quite often. If you’re done teasing me, perhaps we could make it reality?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” Crowley said, all laughter gone, “yes, angel. Lead the way. Show me where you...read and drink hot cocoa and...do other things.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale rolled his eyes, stood up, and grabbed Crowley’s hand, entwining his long, elegant fingers with his own broad hand. “Come along, you fiend. I’ll show you my etchings.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You show me yours; I’ll show you mine,” Crowley responded with a grin. And happily followed his angel up the stairs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Happy Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which a demon FINALLY gets laid.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for everyone who commented and enjoyed this little romp. Happy endings all around, my dears!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley looked around the room with interest, eyes exploring unsuspected and unseen territory. There were tons of books. Of course. It was Aziraphale's room. There were a few mugs and teacups scattered about, mostly on the night stand and chest of drawers. The bed looked soft and comfy, though he was surprised that the tartan comforter and blue sheets were in wild disarray. He always figured Aziraphale would be a bedmaker, even if he just miracled them into place. Unless….</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Angel? Why is your bed so messy? Hmm?" He bit his cheek to look stern and keep the grin off his face. It was worth it when Aziraphale blushed deep red and started to fluster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, you see...that is...you said you were sleeping until July, Crowley! And then you said goodnight before I could say anything. And. Well. I missed you already!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So you came up here to have an I-miss-you wank?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale squirmed and looked at the floor, but finally, in a very small voice, said, "yes".</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Summoning his courage and pushing aside the voice inside screaming he was NOT allowed to have this, Crowley took a step forward and gathered the embarrassed angel in his arms. "Aziraphale, that makes me very happy."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blond head snapped up to stare at him with troubled blue eyes. "It does? Why?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley stroked his cheek gently. "Because, you ridiculous angel, it means that you really do desire me...that you're not just being kind and doing something I want because it makes me happy. You want to be with me, too."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh! Oh, yes, my dear! Very much so!" Aziraphale beamed and melted happily in his arms and Crowley thought he just might explode trying to hold so much happiness in a corporation made for misery and despair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well then," he said, his voice low and husky because it was sexy and certainly not because of feelings, "I think you are way overdressed then. Don't you?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The blessed angel giggled! There was absolutely no way he was going to survive Adorable Aziraphale. Best distract him. As coolly as he could, Crowley took one side of Aziraphale's bowtie in hand and snagged the other with his teeth. His hot breath caressed the angel's pale neck as he pulled the sides apart and let the tie dangle undone. At least, that was his plan.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But the end in his hand pulled free, while the end in his teeth refused to budge. Might even have tightened a bit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Crowley, are you planning to eat my tie?" And then Aziraphale giggled again! At him! Crowley scowled ferociously. "No matter, darling," Aziraphale said while quickly tugging his tie free. "We'll be 'hunkered down' here for a good bit, so you'll have lots of time to practice stripping me down." Crowley's brain got rather stuck on the "stripping" part of that and could only rasp out a sound rather like someone used to an automatic transmission attempting to shift gears in a standard.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale smiled at him fondly and undid the buttons on his black waistcoat by running his hand slowly down Crowley's body. When had Aziraphale gotten so bloody sexy?! And why hadn't it been directed his way before?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mind was so full of questions, he barely noticed as the angel pushed the waistcoat off and then pulled his shirt and vest up over his head, leaving him in just his tie. Until Aziraphale bent close and delicately licked a nipple and he had to grab his cock to keep from coming instantly!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale chuckled this time, deep and dark and throaty. His two hands encircled Crowley's waist, lifting him and tossing him onto the bed. Fuck, the angel was strong! It made Crowley shiver with anticipation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a snap, the angel was naked, his clothes neatly arranged on the valet near the dresser. He was gorgeous! From his fluffy cloud of curls to his thick, hard cock to his perfect polished toes to his thick, hard cock to...nope. All Crowley could focus on was how lovely Aziraphale's cock was and how hard he was...for him? Must do. Crowley absolutely didn't whine when Aziraphale reached the bed and ran his fingers down one long, lean thigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, darling," Aziraphale said softly, "one advantage we have over humans is a total lack of refractory period. We can come as many times as we wish without our...interest...flagging."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley looked down and it was certain his interest hadn't flagged, still being so hard it was just shy of painful and dripping like a strawberry lolly in August. "Sooo…?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale hummed happily. "So don't be worried if you ejaculate often. We can still reach the finish line together!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Really, Aziraphale? Ejaculate?! Angel, I think -" But then Aziraphale straddled his hips and rubbed their cocks together and there was no more thinking, only stars and flying and Aziraphale at the center of everything. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes again, the angel was licking something off his fingers with a highly pleased, smug smirk. Crowley's eyes widened as he looked down along his torso, covered with rapidly cooling come. Four clean trails wandered through the thick of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Mmmm. Absolutely delightful, my dear. I still want my dessert, you know. But I think I shall make a meal of you first."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale then proceeded to devour him, nibbling and licking and making those noises like he was better than the sushi Aziraphale had finished downstairs. He tried to maintain some dignity, but the feel of that angelic mouth and tongue was more than any demon could stand, pulling moans and groans and a whine that Crowley was sure had to come from someone else.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It felt incredible and Crowley came. Again and again while that sweet smug bastard continued to take his time, savouring every taste. Oh and it was messy. He was messy. He was so glad he had never given in to the impulse to make out with the angel in his car. The Bentley never would have forgiven the mess.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But Aziraphale seemed completely unphased, waving each new bout away as he proceeded to take him slowly apart. He kept telling him (HIM!!! A fucking demon, for Someone's sake!) how good he was and how lovely and perfect and once he came just because Aziraphale's voice had cracked telling Crowley that he loved him oh so very much. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed like the angel had taken hours to travel down his body; a year at least to open him up. But now, finally, Aziraphale was poised to enter him and Crowley surrendered all pretense of control, prepared to discorporate in one last glorious explosion of jizz.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The angel thrust forward, sliding home in one, long stroke. Oh, stars above, how had he thought anything else ever felt good when this was a thing? Aziraphale scooped his broad hands under his back, pulling him up into his lap and swallowing his howl with a kiss. So deep! So hot! His body blazed with the thrill of it! Those boiling pools of sulfur had nothing on his angel. Aziraphale smelled better, too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Crowley! Crowley, my love, I'm so close...sorry...you feel too good, so good for me!" Aziraphale gasped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No sorry. Come and keep going. Like me, angel. More and more and…." Aziraphale thrust up hard and there was a gush of wet hot pleasure inside and then he came, too, painting both their chests with his spend. They clutched each other, panting and gasping for breath as they rode out the aftershocks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"More?" Aziraphale asked with a wicked grin. And Crowley just nodded, language having flown the coop and migrated to Brazil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>^o0o^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was pinking the morning sky when Crowley slowly became aware of someone humming and stroking his hair. From the soft warmth pillowing him, he assumed it was the angel. He cracked an eye open to see Aziraphale smiling and humming contentedly. He closed his eye and snuggled in closer with a contented sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You know, dearest, that was quite remarkable. A night for the history books, you might say Assuming you were writing an X-rated history book, of course," Aziraphale chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Shut up," Crowley said, squeezing his…(lover? boyfriend? bed buddy?) angel. It was hard to put much bite into it when his mouth refused to stop grinning. "So. What are you in the mood for next?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, I am feeling a bit peckish."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Good thing you have lots of cakes then, eh?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, I was thinking about your prior offer. To 'slither over and watch me eat cake'?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure, Angel. I could do that. Want me to go bring up some cakes and tea?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No, thank you, my love. I was thinking it might be...fun...to tie you to the bed with my bow ties and eat the cake off your lovely flat abs, my dear."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley's eyes flew open and he sat up, gasping; he looked from Aziraphale to the bed posts to his wrists and back to the blond angel watching him with a smug, bemused smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley took a deep breath, looked Aziraphale straight in the eyes, and said, "Ngk."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>